The invention concerns a device for rinsing a fluid-storage space, which is provided with a rinsing chamber, fillable with a fluid, arranged in the region of the high point of the floor of the storage space, which rinsing chamber when the storage space runs empty, abruptly lets the fluid flow out through a rinse opening as a rinsing flood.
From EP 0 211 b1 is known a fluid storage space, in particular a rain basin or a canal reservoir, with a rinsing chamber, fillable with storage fluid, arranged in the region of a high point of the floor of the storage apace, which an the storage apace empties abruptly lets the storage fluid flow out as a rinsing flood through a rinse opening toward the drain of the storage space. The rinsing flood is released from the rinsing chamber by abruptly opening a flap pivoted above, which is controlled by the fluid level in the storage space. From this document is also known a circular storage space, in which rinse chambers are arranged radially on the outside, which are provided with cover doors and are flushed toward the middle of the storage space.
From CH 590 990 is known a tilting rinsing device arranged above the floor that is filled with water from above, and by change of location of its center of gravity tilts when filled, whereby the fluid gathered in the tilting rinsing device exits as a rinsing flood.
From DE-AS 23 02 583 is known a rinsing device arranged centrally in a circular storage space, which device rinses toward the outside. The rinsing device is designed as a rotating water wheel or as a pump for boosting and distributing the rinsing fluid.